


The Dancer and the Prince

by Storylover_Vodhr



Series: The Knight and Princess [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: 2nd Person, F/M, Flirting, Implied Bad Stuff, Lovestruck but willful Chara, Reader Is Chara, Romance, Stubborn kids, some swears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 04:43:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6641854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storylover_Vodhr/pseuds/Storylover_Vodhr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asriel asks Chara to the Ball.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dancer and the Prince

**Author's Note:**

> So, here is part two. This was a lot harder than I thought it would be, and frankly, I'm still trying to figure out the whole 2nd person thing, so it's probably pretty meh. Oh well.

"Char... Chara! Char!"

His breath was labored, his tone low and throaty, and you couldn't help but grit your teeth as he dug his fingers into your shoulder, his eyes hazily gazing straight into yours. The pair of you shared a gaze for a moment, before you yourself groaned and digging your nails into his thigh as you mimicked him. "Asriel... Asriel!"

You then sighed, before smacking the side of his head irritably. "See how annoying it is, when someone does that when you're _right there?_ "

Asriel just whimpered, and gave you a sad, kicked puppy sort-of look. "But it huuuuuuuurts!"

You couldn't help but roll your eyes at that, and frowned in exasperation as you continued holding his leg up in a deep stretch. He was the one who asked for this, and frankly, his whining was getting on your nerves. "You were the one who asked me to help you practice dancing. And, if you wanna practice dancing, we're gonna do it right, and that includes stretching. Now, twelve seconds left."

He just gave you a pained nod, and took a deep breath. You swear, he had to be one of the least flexible people you knew. This was one of the most basic stretches. "Five... four... three... Two-one!"

Another sigh escaped your mouth, and you shook your head. Fine. You'd give it to him. His flexibility was atrocious, and you weren't being the most gentle. It probably hurt like hell already, and there was no reason to force something like that. "Alright, alright, fine."

You took that moment to let go, and he made no effort to keep his leg from just hitting the floor, instead focusing on holding his properly stretched thigh as he slumped backwards onto his back, making a small groan. And, with that, he sat there for a moment, before weakly looking at you. "Do we really need to do this? I mean, what does this have to do with dancing?"

"What it has to do," You started irritably, "Is making sure your body's stretched out. And as funny as it would be, I don't want you throwing out your back at the ripe old age of fourteen because you wanted to do a low dip without stretching."

It was a real threat. If you didn't get yourself ready, you could really hurt yourself when dancing with a partner. Especially when it came to the back. And you'd be damned if you screwed up Asriel's back because he felt the need to show off some more. "So, umm, is there any stretches left?"

You looked over your mental checklist before finding that, no, there was none left. But he didn't need to know that yet. Instead, you grabbed your left leg, and easily slipped it behind your head. You doubted he'd ever be able to do it, like, ever, but you might as well have some fun at his expense, as well as get some teasing in.

"This."

Asriel blinked, a light blush forming on his cheeks as he stared for a moment, before finally made a response. "Uhhh...Really?"

"Nah, we're pretty much done." You pull you leg from behind your head and back into place, rolling your eyes. He was just so easy to tease, and it was good practice flirting with him. It allowed you to get to know him a bit better after all, and maybe, once he finally caught on what you were trying for...

Nah, You'd probably have to be the one to get the ball rolling. He was such a passive ball of fluff, and you doubted there was enough kisses on the cheek, awkward but slightly inappropriate posing, and flirtatious words in the world for him to get past his own shyness.

Hell, You dressed him up as a Princess and claimed to be his knight in shining armor, and he didn't catch on to that. There was little more beyond just saying it outright that you could do.

Ah well. You liked a challenge anyway. It just made the end goal all the more enjoyable. Er, once you actually got there. "So, why do you want to dance, again?"

He was still blushing slightly, and it took him a moment to manage his words. "The dancing thing is tomorrow."

Oh yeah. That. What an enjoyable reminder. A dancing banquet for the underprivileged, which, for whatever reason, the two of you have been barred from. The rejection still stung after the last week, and you just enjoyed having that wound poked again. Good old Asriel. What a guy.

"You mean that charity ball?"

He nodded rapidly, and smiled joyfully, his cheeks still flushed red. He was so damn cute. Too bad that, at this point, it didn't hold the sway that it used to. You've gained an immunity. "Yeah!"

You smiled weakly. You could've swore that Asgore and Toriel told him that the two of you weren't going very clearly. "I distinctly remember your Mom saying that we weren't going."

Asriel's smile didn't falter, and you continued staring. What, did he have something else planned? Because, if he was gonna want to do that whole "We'll have our own ball" thing, you'd smack him upside the head. The last time he tried one of his brilliant ideas like that, you nearly burned the house down.

"Well, It's a masquerade ball, and-"

"And we don't have tickets."

Asriel grinned conspiratorially, and dug into his pocket. And, to your complete bewilderment, he pulled out a pair of somewhat ragged, but still familiar strips of paper. "Tada~!"

You honestly didn't expect that. He managed to get the two of you actual tickets. Tickets worth thousands of gold. "I got us some tickets! And, if we wear some super cool masks..."

"We can go, and no one will know the difference." You finish for him, your mind now racing. It was a huge disappointment learning that you couldn't go earlier, but it seemed that Asriel found a way around that. That brilliant ball of fuzz, you could kiss him.

"So, umm... Chara, will you-"

You just wrapped an arm over his shoulder. You'd take it. That was probably as grand a romantic gesture as he could manage now, and frankly, it'd be enough for now. "It's a date."

His face just burned red, and you couldn't help but grin as you gave him a light, appreciative peck on the cheek. He was yours, and you were never gonna let go. "So... Huh. We're gonna need clothes."

Asriel shrugged. "Uh, I got some good robes last week. And you got that dress-"

"You mean that dress that you got kidnapped in, Princess?"

Another blush, and you smiled as you leaned into him. "Yeah, as fun as that would be, it doesn't really fit me anymore. But your mom got me that other dress, the green one. That'll just have to work."

He just nodded, apparently still trying to catch up from the quick kiss. "But, we'll figure that out later. Right now, we need to practice ballroom dancing."

Whoo. Ballroom dancing. Truly, the most exciting of the dances.

Too bad you haven't practiced that type of dance for the past four years. Sure, you had confidence that you could figure it out, but it'd be difficult to teach Asriel something you yourself didn't know very well.

Ah, it didn't matter. Even if you didn't remember them, you could make something up by using ballet instead, and just say it was a formal dance from were you came from. It'd be fine.

* * *

"Sorry."

You made a point to ignore Asriel's fourth apology, and instead focused on your poor, repeatedly stomped-on feet. You were just lucky the two of you were wearing sneakers, or your feet would be more than just sore.

"Good thing we decided to practice, huh?" You said aloud, trying your hardest to give Asriel a happy smile. It wasn't his fault. You were a poor teacher, and in the end, you did remember a few dances, but your form was both sloppy and clumsy, and that made it all the harder to teach Asriel.

You would just have to talk with Toriel on taking some formal dancing classes after this. Your pride was on the line. You sighed at that thought, and rubbed your feet for another moment, before standing back up. No rest for the wicked. "Alright, so, let's try this again."

Asriel gave a weak nod, and you placed your arm on his back as he grabbed your other hand and held it tightly. "Ok, Rae. A little less breaking my fingers, please."

He immediately loosened his grip. "So, we'll follow the steps one more time."

He just nodded weakly again, and swallowed nervously, and you tried your hardest to give him a reassuring look. It didn't work.

"Wouldn't it be easier to do this if we had... er, you know, music?"

You just shook your head in refusal. "Music is a poor guide for the rigid demands of formal dancing. There will be highs and lows with music, fast and slow, and each band plays the song a little differently. But those who host the dances want you to follow the standards of ballroom dancing. Which means that you can't just do what you want, and follow the music as you wish. You adjust your dance for the song you hear, instead of being lead by it. The only thing you get to decide is the type of dance you choose."

And that was why you always hated formal dancing. It was always too restricting, too cookie cutter. It left no room for actual dancing, no room for improvement or skill to be used. Instead, ballroom dancing demanded that everyone did what was basically the exact same thing in synch. Almost like ballet, but without the genuine skill requirements, difficulty, the fun, and the story that would be told by the dance.

AKA, It was boring as hell.

But it was something that was boring as hell that you needed to teach Asriel. You doubted every dance would be formal, but if it was a charity ball, there would be requirements that were expected to be held, and there would be at least one formal dance in that. And you wouldn't shy from a required ballroom dance, just because you didn't want to do it. You had your pride as a dancer. It wasn't much, but it was all you had from your previous life that was positive.

"So, step left. Step right. Forward, And back. Imagine the other dancers, we have to move along with them. Forward, and back. Side to side, Back and forth. The dance is all that you need to focus on right now."

He gave you another weak nod, and stared dead ahead. And, had you not known any better, you'd say he was a zombie.

He was so freakin' cute. You couldn't help yourself, and pulled yourself closer to him, resting your head on his shoulder. And, just like you predicted, his face began to burn red. He was cute _and_ fun to tease.

"Focus on the dance. All that matters, right now, is you and your partner."

He gave yet another weak, listless nod, and you grinned internally. No, Bad Chara. Focus on teaching him the hard part, and after that, then you could have fun. "Alright, back, and forth. Left, right. The hardest part to a formal dance is not the dance itself, but working with your partner. You need to know where they'll go, know how they'll react to your movements. You will dance with many during a ball, but you won't have time to learn how to dance with each one, and as such, those dances won't be as complex. So, the harder dances will be reserved typically for those you are familiar with."

A blatant lie, but it was a nice one. You were just happy that Asriel didn't have your teachers. In fact, just the thought of those monsters getting a hold of Asriel made you want to hit something.

No, happy thoughts. Asriel was here, safe, and so were you. "You're doing well, Azzy."

He smiled weakly at that, and you couldn't help but roll your eyes. "You're doing very well for your first formal dance. Better than I did."

Now that made him smile. Asriel was a prideful little thing, something that genuinely surprised you when you discovered it. Give him a complement, and he'd strut around like he was the new king of the underground. It was cute, but it also had it's problems. He hated it when he was shown up often. Something you've tried to break him of, but with little success.

"How did your first ball go?"

You tried your hardest to avoid wincing. That wasn't the happiest memory. "It went... Okay." You were the filthiest liar.

"Anyway! Let's keep going. And keep an eye on your footing, it's the most important part of any dance. One misplaced step can make both of us, stumble, or worse, fall down."

* * *

"Now, there is dinner in the fridge. It's already made, and when you're ready, use the microwave. The two of you are still banned from using the stove."

You gave a false, but hopefully convincing sigh of exasperation. "We know, we know."

Asriel's sigh wasn't as false. "Mom, We're teenagers! I'm sure we know how to use the stove."

Toriel just raised her eyebrow, and you groaned sadly. She was gonna bring it up again. "Really? Because I recall someone not only making a pie out of buttercups, but also managing to nearly burned the house down doing it."

And what a lucky break that was. The two of you could've really hurt Asgore with that dumb pie, had it not been burnt to a crisp. But still, that was almost four years ago. Being banned from the kitchen for four years was a bit excessive, and you were sure that you'd need to learn how to cook sometime.

"That was a long time ago, mom!"

You just nudged Asriel with your elbow, and shook your head. He needed to shut up, lest she decide to add chores to do, or worse, stay and watch you out of spite. That would ruin all of your plans.

"Fine, fine. We'll just nuke it."

That was better. You made a mental note to try and force some tact into Asriel. He wore his heart on his sleeve, and while it was nice when it came to finding out what he wanted, it was a horrible habit for the future king to have.

"We won't be back for quite some time, so, if there is a major problem, the royal guard will help you. You know where they are."

Yep. Everywhere. Always watching, always spreading rumors about your choices in sleepwear. Creepy bastards.

You knew it was them. No one else was that sneaky and omnipresent, nor did anyone else know of your pajama preferences besides your adoptive family.

"So, Love you two. Be good, and we'll see you when you wake up tomorrow."

You nodded agreeably, and gave the pair of them a smile. "See ya!"

And, like that, the two of them walked out the front door, and left the two of you alone.

"This is gonna be so fun."

You couldn't help but agree. Sure, there was the whole formal dance bit, but there was more than that. Adult conversations, respect and acknowledgement that you couldn't get as a kid. Other, actually fun dances. An opportunity to spend some quality time with Asriel, the fluff-king wonder, without being seen as a dumb little kid or locked away in a house. Your first date.

So many things you wanted, all in a single go. It was like Christmas morning all over again. But with less Chocolate, and more things that lasted longer than a hour.

Happy memories. And you could always use more of those.

As such, you turn around, and move towards your bedroom. "I'm gonna go get dressed. You should do the same."

* * *

"This is soooooo cool."

You couldn't agree more. The place was lit up brilliantly, with hundreds of monsters standing around, talking. Some were at the dancing area, casually moving with the current song, some sort of slow, gentle thing meant for couples. There was over a dozen tables, covered with plates and platters of foods, bowls of punch, bottles of fine wines, butlers wandering around offering the guests drinks and samples.

There was even a DJ, and several speakers set around the dancing area. They were guaranteed to have fun songs and dances. You were in stinkin' heaven. They had everything you could've hoped for and more. And here you and Asriel were, welcomed guests. Kinda.

You had tickets.

That was welcomed, right?

"Hey Azzy."

Your best friend looked over at you, his expression as impressed as yours was, and you gave him a excited grin. "Let's go to the dance floor."

His impressed look died, and morphed into an expression of confusion, before nervously shaking his head. Oh, cute, he was nervous. "Oh, um... So soon? I thought we'd-"

"Shut up, and dance with me."

Asriel just sat there and stared at you, and you couldn't help but continue smiling. Maybe they'd even have that song. "They have a DJ. I was thinking we could go over, and maybe request a song. Something fun, and not ballroom-ey."

He just continued staring, his green eyes showing his confusion through his ornate mask, and you just rolled your eyes in exasperation as you grabbed his hand. "Come on, Let's go!"

And, like that, the two of you made your way to the dance floor, ducking and weaving through the crowds until the two of you found a somewhat clear spot to dance in. The first song that had been playing when you arrived had finished, and another song started, a slightly faster, but still informal piece. It was still a slow dance, but it'd do. "Come on, let's dance!"

Asriel struggled weakly against your pull, but you ignored it, and continued. "Now, put your hand on my hip," You started, guiding his hand to it's place, "And put your other hand on my shoulder, here."

He clumsily followed your instructions, and you gave him a smile before pulling him close. "Good, now, follow the beat."

And, like that, the two of you began a clumsy, but still enjoyable slow dance. "So, whatchya think?"

Asriel shuffled slightly in your arms, and attempted to shrug. "Er, do we have to, er, you know, Dance?"

You just gave a small bark of laughter at that. "Yeah! I'm dancing to this regardless of what you say, and there's only two ways to dance to this song. With a partner, or alone. And you know how much I like getting felt up by strangers."

Asriel blinked, and tilted his head. "And... er, if you can dance alone, why am I here?"

You rolled your eyes at that. Of course he'd start to feel shy now. Ah well, you'd just have to give him a reason to stay. "Well, I don't know anyone else, and I don't think the dance I'd have to do alone would be appropriate."

"What kinda dance would that be?"

Stubborn today, wasn't he? You'd just have to play with him a bit. You were in a good mood, after all, and this was your first official date. It was practically required for you to flirt with him. "Remember when I first met you?"

He blinked, before blushing. "Yeah?"

"Remember the dance I tried to do as a thank you? Kinda like that, but, er... more, I guess."

His face was brilliant red at this point, and you didn't blame him. Your face felt a bit warm too.

"Er, did mom ever give you back that dress?"

You shook your head. He was trying to change the subject. "Nah. She couldn't get all the... ah, blood out. It was ruined."

Finding that out broke your heart back then. That was the only gift you had left from her. The cold hearted, callous bitch. Still, it was a nice dancing outfit, even if it was more revealing then any ten year old had the right to wear.

"Anyway, Yeah. I think your mom burned it."

He just nodded weakly, and you decided to try and bring him back into his comfort zone. This conversation was getting far too depressing for your tastes, and the song was winding down. "So, wanna get some food?"

He just nodded desperately.

* * *

"Az, you gotta try this, it's super good."

You held out a cracker with some kinda green stuff on it to him. It was awesome. Tasted like asparagus and Spinach at the exact same time.

Asriel immediately turned his nose up at it. "Ugh, no. Is that... Spinach?"

You nodded happily. "And Asparagus!"

He made a fake gag noise, and shook his head. "No thanks. You should try this! It has this really nice cheese."

You shrugged, and took the toothpick concoction he held. It didn't smell bad, but...

Holy hell. Was that what you thought it was? "Is this... meat?"

Asriel gave you a smug smile, and nodded. "Real pork. The good stuff."

Oh god. You hadn't had real meat in forever. It was always snails this, or magical chicken that. The magic meat was good, but it held no comparison to the real thing. You took a bite, and nearly cried. It was beautifully cooked. "This place is so awesome."

Asriel gave you another smug smile, and leaned up against you. "What do you say?"

"Another, food slave."

He just blinked, and you leaned in, and gave him a flirty peck on his cheek before repeating. "Another, food slave."

This time, he saluted, a lopsided grin on his face. "Yes, Mistress!"

He rushed off, apparently in search for another real meat item, and you focused on the next plate down. It was some kind of chip and dip mixture. Smelled funny, though. You couldn't help but curiously take a chip.

It was completely and utterly meh.

"I found bacon!"

Oh god. You looked over in the direction of Asriel's voice, and saw him walking towards you, the sequins on his mask shining. And, lo and behold, he was holding an appropriated platter of nothing but bacon. The very sight was enough to realize that, yes, this was going to be the man you'd marry.

"Az, you are amazing."

He blushed at your complement, and you gave him the happiest look you could manage as you plucked a piece of bacon off of the large plate, and immediately shoved it in your mouth. It was as good as you remembered all those years ago. You then took another piece, and poked him in the cheek with it. "You tried some yet?"

He just shrugged. "Nah."

Now that wouldn't do. What kinda friend would you be if you didn't share the glory that was real bacon? "Open."

He... hesitated. "Umm, are you sure?"

"I'm sure. Eat the damn bacon, Asriel."

He nodded weakly, and opened his mouth. You thought about how couples would gently feed each other, and smiled, before shoving the bacon in his gaping maw, along with half your fist, before smiling.

You never said you'd follow the stereotype, regardless of how cute it was.

"Good, huh?"

He just gave a happy nod, before stealing another piece off the platter. "So, where'd you find this?"

"Some butler had it. He put it down to help someone else."

You had to hold back a laugh at that. The thought of Asriel stealing food was hilarious. And to think, he was normally such a goody two shoes. "I'm such a terrible influence on you."

He just smiled. Damn it, he was so stinking cute. Damn, you needed to change the subject before he had a chance to use up his brownie points. "So, after this, wanna try another dance? We practiced that ballroom dance enough, might as well make a point to use it, right?"

Asriel grimaced at that, and you sighed. "Oh, come on. No one knows who we are, and to everyone else, we're just a couple of people dancing. If you screw up, no one will even know it was you."

He just continued grimacing, and you sighed. "Please, Azzy?"

You hated begging. It was demeaning. It was below you. It was too much like before, and at this point, you refused to place yourself under another like that, but right now, this was Azzy. He was safe, and he wouldn't hurt you for any reason. Well, at least intentionally.

"Please-"

"Hello, miss. May I share a dance?"

You blinked, before frowning in irritation. You were having a discussion, and it was insanely rude to-

Oh no. Oh shit.

"Ga-Gaster?"

The skeleton gave you a curt nod and a soft, gentle smile. A smile that promised a reckoning to fall upon you.

Oh no. You were so busted. Broken. Dead in the water. Doomed.

At least you had real bacon before you died.

"So? Will you dance with me, miss?"

You were sooooooo screwed. And you knew it. You gave a quick glance to Asriel, and yep, he knew it too, and there was little more than panic in his eyes. "Uh... Sure."

He grabbed you gently by the hand, and led you to the dance floor casually. You were in so much trouble, it wasn't even funny. Caught sneaking out, away from the royal guard set to watch you, by Gaster. The Royal scientist. The king's best friend.

By your stinkin' therapist.

"So, may I ask why a intelligent and beautiful woman such as yourself is spending their time here, instead of where they belong?"

He was playing it cool, and also decided at the same time that, in the dance, he was going to lead. Figures. "Umm... It sounded like a good time?"

Gaster smiled at that, and the two of you gently moved with the beat. "Is that so? I seem to recall you telling me about your fear of crowds."

Now that was a lie. You never said you were afraid of crowds. Just afraid of being touched by strangers. "Not true."

He shrugged, his smile never leaving. "Perhaps I misinterpreted your wording."

No, he was just playing with you. But, it didn't matter. The two of you continued casually moving with the music for another minute or so before you broke the silence. "How did you find me?"

He just smiled, his glowing purple eye sockets seemingly radiating mirth. "Humans never truly made a habit of attending our charity balls."

Damn. Screwed over by your own species again. That was the story of your stinking life.

"You do realize that, contrary to how you feel, that you are the crown princess, correct?"

You grimace, but nod weakly. With Gaster, he always went straight to the point, after his initial, completely casual BS. "Uh huh."

"This event is not for children, and Masquerade balls have always been special to monsterkind. But, as such a discerning, intelligent young woman, I'm sure you know what I'm talking about."

No, you didn't. As far as you knew, this was just another formal event. But it couldn't be too bad, seeing as Asriel was the one who invited you.

"Many, many years ago, hundreds of years, a book fell down into the underground. It was called the Masquerade. It was found by a book printer, and they decided to make it their most publicized and printed book yet. And, because of that, it became very popular, and, like many things from humanity that fall down here and become beloved, it became a part of our culture."

Alright, so Gaster was gonna do his whole, "this is a story, and eventually I will explain what the hell I'm talking about" thing. You should've seen this coming a mile away.

"It told the tale of a woman who went to a ball, a masquerade ball. She went for her own reasons, but, in the end, she found her true love at the ball, under the guise of anonymity. And, at midnight, they removed their masks, and found who they fell in love with was the one they always longed for. It was a very popular story, and as such, it influenced how we seen the Masquerade ball."

He smiled softly at you, and had you do a light spin. "To this day, Masquerade balls have meant much to monster kind, but, alas, it has always been an adult event. And yet, here you are, wearing a mask that hides nothing, a dress that shows your race. Your presence has been very noticed here today, Chara. And while monster-kind will not break the anonymity of the ball, least they break the magic of the Masquerade, everyone will know that you were here."

"And your partner's presence has been noticed as well."

Well, Shit. So much for masks.

Gaster was frowning now, his expression changed so fast that you didn't even notice it. "The two of you are extremely important to the underground, Chara. You are a human, and Asriel is the Prince. And, to monsters, those are the only things that matter. The two of you are our future and salvation. And, by arriving at the masquerade ball, the two of you have inadvertently announced your desire to be wooed. You have set a large target on the pair of your heads, and while no one will officially say anything, everyone will know."

The skeleton then took a moment to take a calming breath. He was looking irritated now. "I was not the one to tell you this, but your adoptive guardians have already rejected dozens of offers for both your and Asriel's hands in arranged marriage. And yet, here the two of you are, in a ball with little meaning more than for announcing one's desire to marry or spending time with those they are with. How does that look to others, I wonder?"

You clenched your hands and gritted your teeth angrily. Why did no one ever tell you these things? You already had a ton of cultural things you had to get over, and yet, no one seemed to think you had to have important shit like this told to you.

Hell, Asriel himself should've known this. He had been a monster his whole life after all. Now, you looked like a jackass at a formal event, as well as apparently telling the entire underground that you were on the prowl. Brilliant.

This was all Asriel's fault. Damn fluffball.

"Ummm, Can I step in?"

Speak of the devil, and a fluffy stand-in will appear. "Oh, of course, sir. I apologize for taking your partner's time."

Asriel just nodded sharply, and in a surprising act, glared slightly at Gaster. Wow, Azzy was bringing his A-game today. Sneaking out, stealing, and glaring at the royal scientist. Lying to you and embarrassing you in front of all monster kind. At this rate, you would have to make sure he didn't just ask for the two of you to elope while he made a criminal empire out of selling stolen baby clothes and pork.

"Let's dance."

Oh, so now he wanted to dance. And all it took was impending doom and being whisked away to have him change his tune. But it didn't matter. It wasn't like you were incredibly angry at him for not telling you some important info that made you look like an idiot in front of everyone, or something.

He grabbed your hip and shoulder, and attempted to lead you into a formal slow dance. Sure, just screw the upbeat and flowing song. It wasn't as if it was a foxtrot instead of a waltz.

"So, Ummm, he kinda screwed up the whole thing."

No, you don't say. Any other earth shattering revelations? The underground was in a mountain, or maybe that, possibly, Toriel was suffocatingly motherly?

"So, what was your plan, then?" You were genuinely curious. And furious. His words told you what you already feared, and that Asriel, your best friend, not only knew what this whole thing meant, but also that he intentionally refused to tell you. This was betrayal at it's most pure.

"Er, well... I was wanting to have everyone else know."

Know what? That you were in the underground? That you could dance? He was making absolutely no sense, and that irritated you even further. Was he just playing around? Was this some kind of game? "You gotta be a little more specific."

He shuffled awkwardly, his shift screwing up the entire timing of the dance. "You know... about us."

Yeah, like that helped. Hey, underground, look at us, the greatest kept secret since the creation of fresh air. You wanted nothing more than to be snide, to be angry, but, as Gaster had pointed out, everyone was watching. No, you had to be _polite_. "Still not catching on, Az."

The damn little fluffball groaned, and pulled you closer. "You know, about the whole... you being my girlfriend thing."

And, like that, you froze, nearly getting knocked over by Asriel when he tried to continue the dance. And, like that, it suddenly made sense. This was him, publicly claiming that you were his. Which he decided you were. Without permission.

You wanted to hit him. You were gonna hit him. "When did that happen?"

Asriel froze at your angry tone. "Uh, you know... um, with the whole... kissing thing?"

You balled up your hands angrily. That was what he based this off of? He just decided that, since you kissed his cheek, that you were his? That, since you flirted with him, that you belongs at his side? How dare he. You weren't just some object to be claimed, to be paraded around. You were a person, damn it, and those things were your calls to make.

He couldn't just decide what you'd do, or who you would choose. He thought you were his? Well, screw him.

You opened your mouth to tell him such, but stopped. No. This was Asriel, your best friend. He didn't mean anything, he was just an arrogant little ass who didn't know his place.

No. You had something worse. He thought he owned you? No, you owned _him_. And you'd show him who was boss.

With that in mind, you shoved him roughly away, before grabbing an ear and yanking him back and roughly catching his mouth with yours. That'd teach him. He was yours, and he'd just have to get used to it.

Welp, there went your first kiss. It was... warm. Tasted funny. He was frozen in place, his eyes wide open, and you could taste the bacon you gave him earlier, at least a little. It was actually kinda gross. But, it also tasted like victory. He was yours, damn it, and you didn't care who knew.

And, like that, you pulled his head back by the same ear you held, before pulling his head besides yours. Now, you had to set the terms. "Asriel, you're **mine**. Now get me outta here."

You were tired. Angry. You didn't want to do anything more than to go to bed, and maybe sock Asriel in the gut.

And, as Asriel led you towards the exit, through the silent crowds and past a shocked Asgore and Toriel, you realized something.

Romance was fucking hard.

**Author's Note:**

> So, yep. It was awful, but frankly, for how much effort it took, I couldn't bear to just delete it. Ah well.
> 
> So, the next bit will be a funny little thing, but I have a question for everyone. Yan, Tsun, or both?


End file.
